Interest in coupling virtual environments with robotic devices and exercise equipment is high, which is, in part, based on findings that rehabilitative training on robotic devices that are augmented with virtual reality (VR) imaging has been shown to transfer to real world function better than training on robotic devices alone. These results are explained, in part, by the increased training intensity that a virtual environment provides. For example, stationary, exercise bicycles have been coupled with gaming applications in order to improve training intensity, to promote cardiovascular fitness. However, there are currently no modular systems that can adapt an existing, commercially-available, exercise device, such as a stationary or exercise bicycle, ergometer, rowing machine or the like, into a virtual reality augmented device that accepts separate inputs from each component.